


Fics, Drabbles, Shorts & other such things

by bubblessunshinedelight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Stiles, Cora thinks Stiles is cute, Derek is a Failwolf, F/F, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Matchmaker Talia, Multi, Not Beta Read, Tags Are Hard, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblessunshinedelight/pseuds/bubblessunshinedelight
Summary: I have a pretty wild imagination when it comes to sterek. So many short scenarios, stories, and situations that come to mind. Now they'll be here.





	1. Derek/Stiles-Divorce or naw

It's been 8 years. 3 dating and 5 married.    
  
It was peaches and cream in the beginning but in the last 2 years they've lost the spark they once had. No more kiss good morning, most of the time the don't sleep in the same bed. Derek works late at his architecture company(he also own a construction company) and sleeps at the office. Stiles works and now runs the homeless shelter his mom used to volunteer at (for single fathers with children), and sleeps there a lot of the time.    
  
No more sweet texts or calls. No more dinners with John. Derek cancels dates, Stiles retaliates by backing out of corporate dinners with Derek.  There's pent up frustration and anger, but no one is doing anything about it.   
  
Derek has a new job from the city, they're (city officials, mayor, etc) trying to gentrify Beacon Hills and make it more touristy. Derek's company was contracted to design and build a bunch of new buildings on the main st and the old ones will be shut down, including Stiles' shelter.   
  
Stiles hears about this but doesn't know that Derek's company is the one who was hired, and Derek forgot that Stiles' shelter was on that street. Stiles sees the construction crew outside his shelter, they're looking at the buildings and talking about the best way to demolish and Stiles rushes outside. Derek turns and is shocked to see Stiles storming towards them.   
  
Words are exchanged and everyone is looking on back and forth. Then Derek yells that it's not a big deal and to just build another one. Stiles goes quiet and say ok and that while finds another shelter to put these families in Derek can find a new husband. Veryyyyy dramaticallyyyyy.    
  
Then an idiot on the construction team not whispers that he didn't know Derek was married. Derek goes home that night and for the first time in a a while wonders where Stiles is. He calls the sheriff, who was surprised to hear Derek's voice. Then he calls Scott, who never liked him. Then he calls Lydia and Cora (they're dating) who call him an idiot. Then he panics a little because he doesn't know where Stiles could be.   
  
He goes to the shelter the next and sees Stiles laughing with one of the father's and cue nostalgia from the days Stiles and Derek were happy and carefree. Now zoooooom in to Stiles' finger which is missing his ring. Yikes. Stiles finally sees Derek and they go to his office where Derek effs up pretty spectacularly when he asks if Stiles is cheating bc his ring is gone and it doesn't look like he's been home in a while.    
  
I always thought calm anger was much more intimidating than loud anger. So Stile goes silent and then asks Derek a whole bunch of questions without letting him answer. Such as, when's the last time we said 'I love you'? what did we do for my birthday? how many dinners, dates, anniversaries have you skipped out on?    
  
Then stiles pulls his ring out from under his shirt where it hangs on a chain and says he was tired of the kids asking where his husband was and worse if he was married for real. Then Stiles leaves the office and Derek sees Stiles clothes folded on the couch next to a blanket and his favorite pillow.

Derek goes home, but it feels too big there so he goes and stay Cora and Lydia(Cordia). Cordia are fed up with Derek pity party and basically tells him to go get his man with thinly veiled threats. When that doesn’t work Lydia starts plotting and Cora says not to involve her and to make sure no one dies in the process. 

One day Lydia needs a specific frappe from a specific cafe and sends Derek and there he sees Stiles and Jordan. Jordan who is real close to Stiles and Stiles who is red as a tomato. Derek forgets the frappe and pulls up a chair in between the two. Jordan leans back, Stiles stammers and Derek glares. Eventually, Jordan tells Stiles they’ll talk later and swaggers, while taking his phone out to no doubt call Lydia.

Derek asks Stiles why he never said anything to him about all the issues they had, bc before they were married Stiles never had a problem calling out Derek’s bs. What changed? Stiles says I shouldn’t have to call you out all the time and when Derek never got a clue that something was wrong, Stiles figured he didn’t care.

Derek argues that if Stiles spoke up then maybe they wouldn’t be here, but he agrees that he needs to do the same and needs to be more freaking aware of his husbands wants and needs. Then Derek says that they should go to counseling bc they can’t communicate for their lives and that he wants Stiles to come home because Derek built it for him. Then Stiles says he won’t be there without him. 

Then the whipped cream on the hot cocoa is Derek saying he dropped the construction deal and he’s gonna figure out a way to stop the city officials from rebuilding when he gets an email alert from Lydia saying that the main st has historical landmarks/other important stuff aka the demolitions got shut down.   


Cue time jump where Derek is reading to the kids in the new playroom/library extension he built for the shelter(they also built a daycare which Isaac runs so the dad can go job searching during the day and the kids have some place to be). Then the kids go back to class and Derek goes to the office where Stiles is doing professional things. Then Derek is being all lovey dovey when his eyes fall on adoption papers badly hidden on the desk. Then they cry, kiss, love, and look forward to the future. 


	2. Stiles(Cici )+Derek=Greatness

Imagine Stiles found a baby when he was a sophmore in college in washington dc. Actually imagine Stiles found a non human woman who was about to die and Stiles was there bc of nosiness and bad luck and she gave the baby to human. In the process there was some mumbo jumbo which led to Stiles feeling a strong connection to the baby and the baby suddenly looking more like Stiles than she did a minute ago.   
  
Then picture him not telling his friends or his dad and he successfully manages to not go home for 3 years and successfully convinces everyone not to come see him. Everything is 'good' until Derek just so happens to be in DC and just so happens to see Stiles at the playground with his daughter...Cecilia...Cici for short...   
  
Derek is shooketh. He's also jealous, but he does some creepy sniffing and realizes there are no other scents but Stiles and Cici. Then Cici makes scary eye contact, and Derek can't look away. Stiles follows Cici’s eyes and sees Derek and then Stiles is gone, like the wind, down the street, to his car, to his house, and locking the door. 

It only takes Derek an hour to find them and when he does he has Q U E S T I O N S. Like: Where her momma?-dead

Where her daddy?-that’s me

Where her reallll daddy?-also me (with a glare)

How long have you had her?-3 years

Scott never mentioned her?-Scott doesn’t know

Your dad?-doesn’t know

Lydia?-doesn’t know

Who knows?-.....you.

Then Derek kind of invites himself into their life. After some long looks and subtle pestering Stiles finally admits he didn’t tell anyone bc he didn’t want anyone saying he wasn’t fit or ready. Even though the minute he held Cici felt like everything in his life made sense. Derek says to tell them bc they’ll understand.

Cue group video chat. Cue outrage and anger. Cue Cici’s introduction with well timed smiles, shyness, and giggles. Cue the sound of hearts melting and Stiles preening. Then Derek booking everyone a ticket (Sheriff, Lydia, Scott, Melissa, Cora) to come visit them for the long weekend and the call ends.

Stiles looks at Derek, Derek looks at Stiles. Boom, they kiss. Cici claps, Stiles smiles, Derek grins. All is well.


	3. Talia the Matchmaker

Okay so the Hales are all alive, a rogue came through and bit all the teenagers anyway, including Stiles and awakened his spark that way, they’re mostly pack adjacent though. 

Anyway so let’s say Talia has already passed on the alpha spark, and sees all her kids grow and move out and now she’s home all the time wearing her husband out and turning the tables on Peter by poking her nose through his business affairs.

Papa Hale can’t complain much, but he’s human and his pelvis is bruised, and he fears he’ll lose all feeling in his nether regions sooner than he’s like. Peter just doesn’t like the fact that his sister seems to be everywhere now and he can’t creep in peace. He is used to being the creeper not the creeped. With the some careful needling and steered convos, Peter and Papa Hale manage to get it in Talia’s head that her kids need their help finding love. Talia gets this crazed look in her eyes and Peter and Papa Hale realize, too late, that they’ve created a monster.

Talia starts with Laura because she’s the oldest and the easiest to get on board. Partly bc she learned from an early age that it’s better to give in to her mom rather than try and avoid it...only to give in later. So when Laura comes home and finds Jordan spread like an eagle in his deputy uniform and tied to her bed(she doesn’t know how her mother knew about her uniform kink and doesn’t want to know), with a box of chocolate strawberries on his chest, she sighs. She grabs a strawberry and pulls the gag from his mouth.

He tells her his mom is scary, and Laura agrees. Then tells her Talia doesn’t take no for an answer, Laura agrees and gives him a strawberry. Then tells her that she can leave him tied up, Laura really agrees, enthusiastically. Jordan makes a note to put an order in for a new uniform later on.

Outside, Talia drives off and puts a check next to Laura’s name. Papa Hale is wondering why he has to be there from the passenger seat. Talia says he’s her ride or die, so he’s either gonna ride...or die. Now we see where Derek gets his scowl from. Peter pipes up from the back seat wondering why he’s here too, and that’s the last thing he remembers before waking up on a couch across from Chris Argent who’s is sipping on some tea. The man kindly informs him that he’s forbidden from coming home until he and Chris make it official. On Peter’s chest is a marriage license application and sticky note that says congrats.

_ ***Guys I’m cracking up, Talia is hilarious in my mind.*** _

Next, is Cora. She’s saving Derek for last and we’ll explain why later. Cora is the baby rebel...She does what she thinks she wants, when really Talia gets Cora to do exactly what she wants by letting her know that it isn’t what she wants, but then she approves of it and this makes Cora rethink what she wanted in the first place. In other words, Cora wanted to be a tattoo artist. Talia said no. Cora said yes. Cora became an artist. Talia said it’s nice that Cora got a nice job, even though she has no say in how the business runs and her creativity is limited. Cora quits. Majors in business and communications and now successfully owns a chain of tattoo shops along the west coast. Talia can’t stop patting herself on the back and Papa Hale can’t stop shaking his head.

So going straight to Cora will take too long. This is why Talia is sitting on the couch when Lydia walks into her apartment in Beacon Heights. Lydia who is a the hospital president, and chief neurologist, Lydia who was at work for 63 hours. Lydia who does not have time for this, except Talia has pulled out a folder and hands it to Lydia, winks and walks out.

In the folder is a Cora’s picture, Talia forced Cora to smile yesterday to take it. Her work and home address, her resume, a copy of her diploma, her net worth, a pros and cons list, and locations she frequents. Lydia admires the effort that was put into this, and she was thinking about finding a partner. To think she would have subjected herself to a bunch of dates. She orders 4 dozen azalea flowers to the Hale house to show her gratitude, and makes plans to bump into Cora accidentally tomorrow afternoon, she also packs an overnight bag..just in case.

Two days later Talia is reading her newspaper as Papa Hale waters the azaleas next to her. Her phone pings and she smiles when she lets her husband know that Cora is bringing a plus one to dinner on Sunday. Papa Hale sighs, and shakes his head as he moves on the next bouquet. I’m pretty sure he says ‘yes dear’ a lot, and that it low key turns Talia on...just sayin’

Derek is her golden child, the history professor, her one and only son, who can do no wrong...so she thought!

Papa Hale is cracking up as he watches Talia stare at the phone on which her son just said the word ‘no’ to her for what was probably the first time. It’s always the quiet ones that throw a wrench in things. You save the easiest for last which is why Derek was LAST. After 35 years, nowwwww her son chooses to be difficult. Derek wouldn’t even listen to his dear mother, all he heard was that she had someone in mind for him and he said ‘no’, hung up, then sent her a text saying he loves her, but no. Well, if he loved her so much he should be cooperating with her plans.

Stiles own an herbs and holistic healing shop (caters to to supernaturals) so he’s not shocked to see Talia come in one day. He IS shocked when she strongly requests that he come to dinner on Sunday. date her son.  So he meeps, and says ok. Talia smiles and texts her husband the seating arrangement for dinner, and scoffs when he sends her back the side eye emoji, he just doesn’t get it.

Dinner is going lovely. Laura and Jordan are there smelling of love, Cora and Lydia there also smelling of love, and some sex. Peter and Chris are there smelling of love, lust, and a copious amount of fluids...gross. Derek and Stiles are there smelling...of….love...the kind that has been there for a while. Talia stands from her seat, Papa Hale catches her chair. She demands to know when this development occurred and why she wasn’t informed. Derek says they met when Papa Hale sent him to Stiles’ store for some of Talia’s favorite tea, and they hit it off. Papa Hale glares at Derek in mutiny and sinks in his chair.

Talia though skips s k i p s around the table and hugs both of the boys and kisses their cheeks. Then she takes credit for them meeting bc if it wasn’t for her specific taste in herbs and blends, and her husband’s laziness, they wouldn’t have gotten together. No one points out that Stiles and Derek have been crushing on each other for years and probably would’ve gotten together regardless.

She sits back down and pats herself on the back for a job well down.


	4. Cora procrastinates so her brother can fornicate

_ Let’s pretend this one isn’t based on my real life struggles with my assignments that are opened in another tab --inserts upside down smiley face-- _

 

In my mind Cora would be a procrastinator, but she’d be a good one. She would always give herself 24 hours, rarely more and never less. She could do her assignments on time, but she got a sick glee from watching the horror on her brother’s face whenever she told him the assignment was due the next day, and she hadn’t started yet. 

She’s doing a 10 page paper, she’s one hour into the 24, she’s on page one, but she could’ve been on page three. The only reason she’s not is because Derek is sulking e v e r y w h e r e.

He came out his room wearing a ridiculously tight red hoodie, then he went to the bathroom and stood there holding two toothbrushes in his hands for 5 minutes. Then he draggeddddd his feet all the way to the kitchen, at this point Cora was beyond done, and took out two mugs for coffee, but only drank from one. Now, he’s curled up on the couch with his face pressed into the cushion, Cora knows for a fact it smells strongly of a certain pale lanky human. Cora thought that was the end of it, but then Derek started sighing...dramatically. Then he starts sniffling.

Now Cora’s not dumb, she knows this pathetic display before her has something to do with Stiles. She thought he was maybe busy which would’ve explained why he hasn't been draping himself all over the loft like usual, but it looks like it was something else.

Cora is not completely heartless, she just likes to act like it, but seeing her brother act like this makes her mad. Yes, her brother is usually a nerd and a loser(said with love), but he doesn’t deserve to be brought to this state. Especially not by some boy. Ugh.

So Cora did what she does best. She jumped on Derek’s back, and impressively flipped him over and demanded to know what was wrong with him. It took a few minutes, but he told Cora (tearfully…ew) that Stiles went on a date with someone else.

Cora is livid. Now she’s at Stiles house prepared to pounce on him in the kitchen, little does she know that Stiles has become very adept at knife throwing. (Picture Mitch Rapp throwing that knife at the wall. Remember the way his arm tendons stretched and coiled at the movement--inserts smirk--) The knife hit the wall right by Cora’s ear. So now they’re having a screaming match. Stiles is yelling at Cora about sneaking up on him, and Cora is yelling at him about cheating on her brother.

Then it got quiet, and Stiles scratches his neck when he tells Cora that he and Derek aren’t dating and where would she get an idea like that, matter of fact Derek was there when he got asked out, and why does she look so mad now?

Cora is on Derek’s back again because he has not moved ALL DAY. She goes on about how Derek likes to suffer and how he shouldn’t be mad that Stiles went out with someone else when he could have asked him himself. Then Derek said Stiles doesn’t want to date him.

Now, Cora is stalking Stiles at the grocery store and she’s just about to pounce in him in the car lot when she blacks out. She comes to in someone’s arms and flails when she realizes it’s Stiles, and she refuses to feel flustered because  _ since when did Stiles have muscles.  _ Stiles asks if she’s okay, and when she says yes, he tells her to stop sneaking up on him because he’s already paranoid and can’t worry about accidentally hurting his friends when he thinks he’s protecting himself.

Cora doesn’t apologize because no, but she does ask why Stiles won’t date her brother.

Your brother? My brother.

Who said that? My brother.

Why does he think that? Bc he’s my brother.

Stiles had to pause at that one, then rolls his eyes, and stomps up the stairs. It’s then that Cora realized that she was at the loft and that  _ she just checked out Stiles’ ass.  _ Before she can internally panic at her clearly losing her mind she hears what she assumes is Derek hitting the floor. She assumes this because he’s currently whining and asking why Stiles pushed him on the floor. Stiles says it’s because he’s an idiot and if he wants to be with Stiles he needs to Use. His. Words.

Then...Then.. Then Cora gags because it’s sounds like they’re eating each other’s faces with their lips. She throws up in the corner real quick and comes back just in time to hear Stiles say that they still need to talk, and Derek, the caveman, just grunts, anddddd nowww clothes are ruffling.

Cora doesn’t know what do because her assignment is upstairs, but so is the moaning and groaning. The decision is made for her when she hears a bottle snapping and then some squelching. She’s off, assignment be damned. She needs some ear bleach, and she needs to get laid because clearly she’s desperate if she thinks  _ Stiles  _ is attractive. Ugh.


	5. Good evening Alpha Mrs. Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll post this is an individual work too.

“Good evening Mrs.-hmm. Wow. You’re taller than I expected. Not that thats a bad thing! Being tall is cool! You don’t have to depend on anyone reaching the top shelf for you...because you can reach it yourself. This is not how I meant to start this. Okay. Alright, we’ll just start from the top.

Good evening Alpha Mrs. Hale! You look as radiant as I’ve been described you are. My name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski, but everyone calls me Stiles. Um, but you’re obviously welcome to call me whatever you want! I also got this for you and your home, it’s a delphinium flower and I’ve enchanted it to sense when danger is near your home, and if there is it’ll wilt. As long as it’s blooming that means it’s safe, you’re all safe. I also added a little something to the soil so that it never needs to be watered or tended to, just put it by a window and it’s good. Right, so back to why I’m here.

Alpha Mrs. Hale I would like your permission to court you’re one and only son Derek Timothy Hale. I know courting is outdated in the supernatural community, but I want you, your family, and Derek to know that I’m serious about him. I love him and I want him to be happy and part of his happiness comes from the love and acceptance of his pack and family. 

He didn’t ask me to do this by the way, which I’m sure you could tell because I don’t think I’ve ever seen his eyes get that wide before. Hey Der! Anywho, I wanted to come to you because you’re not just his mom, you’re his Alpha too. If Derek were to accept me in his life then I would be part of your pack’s life as well and it seemed only fit to make sure I’m in good standing with the Alpha of said pack. I wouldn’t be a waste of space either!

Um..let’s see.. Oh! I can cook almost anything which goes well with the fact that your son is an amazing baker. Also, not to toot my own horn, but I didn’t get recruited out of high school to be the technical and intelligence analyst in the FBI for nothing. My brain more than makes for my physicality, not to say I can’t hold my own if it came to fight, human or not. Though Derek can fight for himself, I would make sure I always have his back when it comes to it. Hmm what else? Oh! I don’t show it, but I’m pretty well off in the financial department due to my side job which includes investigating the more mysterious cases that pop up on the FBI’s radar. So, Gods forbid you all went broke one day, but if you did we’d be okay because I’m pretty much loaded.

And!! Most importantly, I have a lot of love to give! It’s been me and my dad for most of my life now and he’s awesome, but he wasn’t around a lot. Which sucked because I’m pretty tactile for an only child, Scott, that’s my best friend, would indulge me but social construct convinced him that hugging and stuff was weird after a certain age, so yea. Hugs, cuddles, kisses and all that are my jam and I heard werewolves are into that.

Basically, I just want you to know that I would never hurt your son or family, he means too much to me. With that being said, may I court your son?”

Stiles held his breath and choked on it when, to his horror, Mrs. Hale threw her head back and laughed. She laughed and Stiles wasn’t the only one who stunned by this display. Sometime during his speech the entire Hale pack, sisters, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and all, filled the doorway and some spilled onto the porch behind Mrs. Hale, who is still. Laughing. Stiles gets horrible flashes of her reaching her clawed hand through his chest and taking his heart as a trophy. It seems to have come true because Mrs. Hale grabs his shoulder, but wait. She seems to be hugging him? Stiles is pretty sure he’s being hugged and it’s terrifying. Wow she’s almost as tall as him.

“Um. Mrs. Hale, I mean Alpha Mrs. Hale?” He doesn’t know to with his hands. Mrs. Hale chuckles and pulls back, but leaves one hand on his neck and her eyes glow a deep red.

“Welcome to the pack Stiles.” Stiles feels a rush of warmth in his chest, maybe it was just his emotions, but it felt like more.

“But, I didn’t even get to court Derek yet.” Mrs. Hale grinned at him.

“You may court Derek, Cora, Laura, whoever you want,”

 

“He can court me!” Someone from the back piped up.

“Grandma!”

 

“Mother hush! But I would be a fool not to have someone like you in my pack.” That feeling in his chest definitely felt like more.

Stiles blushed and rubbed the back of his neck before he was yanked forward again, this time into some familiar arms. Stiles sank into them.

 

“Oh my gosh! How is anyone supposed to top that?”

“My future partner doesn’t stand a chance after that speech.”

“Derek, dear, you better keep that one close so no one tries to snatch him off your hands.”

“Grams! Stop being thirsty!”

“Mother, please control yourself.”

“Oh stuff cork in Petey. I can practically see your cock waving at the boy.”

“GRANDMA!”

“GRAMS!”

“MOTHER!”

 

Stiles is shaking both himself and Derek with his laughter. 

Derek sighs, “You sure you want to tie yourself to these lunatics?”

“Hmm.” He pretends to think. “Sounds like a great time.” His smile got lost when Derek’s lips touched his.

**Author's Note:**

> Fellow writers, feel free to write some of these out if you're inspired. I would love to see someone else bring these stories to life. Tag me in it so I can read it too!


End file.
